1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flat bed trailer structures of the type normally employed to transport large heavy articles and palletized groups of smaller heavy articles and coils of flat rolled steel and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior flat bed trailer structures of this type usually employ longitudinally extending horizontally spaced main frame members and a plurality of sub-frame members positioned transversely thereof and secured to their uppermost surfaces so as to support a suitable deck. A plurality of reinforcing members are usually positioned between the longitudinally extending frame members and frequently diagonal bracing is provided on the outer sides of the main frame member so as to support the longitudinal edges of the deck.
This invention eliminates the usual cross frame members carried on the longitudinal frame members and the problems associated with maintaining the cross frame members in fixed position thereon and provides an improved structure that is assembled and fastened together by welding with less effort and with a considerable cost and time savings.